


Resolution Confession

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Mary and Dean discuss some New Years resolutions. Dean's resolution requires an important talk with someone else.





	Resolution Confession

It was a quiet New Years in the bunker. Most everyone was off on a hunt, including Sam with Jack. That left Dean alone with Cas and Mary, and when midnight struck an hour ago, Cas went back to his room.  
  
“Happy New Year,” Dean said as he and Mary toasted.  
  
“Hopefully this year won’t bring another apocalypse,” Mary said. To that, Dean laughed.  
  
“I’d settle for a week’s vacation,” Dean said. He drained his glass then went to pour himself another one, but was interrupted by Mary.  
  
“Any New Year's’ resolutions?”  
  
“Do you have any?”  
  
Mary leaned back into her chair. “I’m going to see New York City this year.”  
  
Dean leaned closer to his mom. “First of all, that isn’t a resolution, that’s checking something off a bucket list. Second, you haven’t seen New York? Your parents never took you to New York for a hunt.”  
  
Mary laughed. “Fine. My resolution this year is to travel, and not just for hunts.” She side-eyed Dean and said, “You still haven’t answered my question.”  
  
Dean sighed. He had a resolution in mind, but was unsure if he wanted to tell his mom. He then realized the immense irony of not telling her and said, “I want to be more open this year. More honest with how I feel.”  
  
Mary nodded slowly. She reached across the table and squeezed Dean’s hand.  
  
They sat there for a few seconds until Mary said, “It’s getting late, I should get some sleep. Happy New Years Dean.”  
  
“Happy New Years mom.”  
  
Dean waited a few minutes after Mary left. “C’mon Dean,” he said, “you’ve fought the devil half a dozen times. You can do this.”  
  
He walked down the hallway slower than his normal pace. When he reached the door he held up his hand to knock, and waited ten seconds before he did.  
  
Cas opened the door and asked, “Dean, what are you doing?”  
  
“There’s something I need to talk to you about.” Cas stepped back, letting Dean walk into his room.  
  
“What is it Dean?” Cas asked.  
  
Dean took a deep breath and started, “It’s been over ten years since you rescued me from hell.”  
  
Cas nodded. “Yes, but what does that have to do …”  
  
“I’m getting to it,” Dean said. “It’s just, before you can along, Sam was really the only person I had. But you’ve been there for me too, and I wanted to simply thank you for everything.”  
  
Cas tilted his head. “Is that all.”  
  
“No.” Dean took a step closer to Cas. “You’re one of the most important people in my life Cas.” He took another step, his eyes flitting down to Cas’ lips. “And I guess, what I’m trying to say is …”  
  
Cas answered Dean by pulling Dean to him and kissing Dean.  
  
When they broke apart, Cas said, “I love you too.”  
  
Dean didn’t leave Cas’ room that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years!


End file.
